Once Upon September
by Tangled4ever
Summary: 'But above all else, his eyes were what captivated her the most. Hypnotic lakes of rich chocolate, shining with a light you wouldn't expect from someone in his position. There was no trace of pain, or hunger, or pleading desperation. Only a remarkable, selfless warmth, welcoming her presence in his quiet little world.' Modern AU
1. Once Upon September

**Hey guys. :D It's been ages since I've posted anything for this fandom...**

 **This actually was a piece I wrote in practice for my exams, but my English teacher entered this into a competition for the Tim Winton Award for Young Writers (I think it's solely an Australian award so you might not have heard of it), so I just had to share it with you. Hope you like it... (:**

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Once Upon September**

September rain dropped from silver-lined clouds over the city of Seattle, each drop a tender kiss to the vibrant landscape, giving life to the soil and an extra shimmer to the buildings that made the city the dream it always had been in her mind. People hustled through the busy streets, smiling under the shelter of the umbrellas they shared with their dearest. Even in a city where storms were common and rain was even more so, the birds perched on the high rooftops were treated to a glorious rainbow of colours created by the cars and umbrellas that swept through the streets and avenues, as they too chattered merrily to their own social circles.

Lost in the wonder, one young girl paused in her elegant stroll, breathing in the rich, rain-enhanced aroma of the flowers that grew in the park flowerbeds. Fresh out of high school with the world at her feet, she was growing to realise more and more why she'd dreamt of this city in the first place. Sure, she'd seen cities before, but nothing quite like this. Even on this day, with weather classed as dull and constricting where she was from, the Seattle Space Needle shone in the finely filtered sunlight, surrounded in an orb of wonder and beauty, and maybe even the hope of finding that special someone destined to share it with.

A rosy blush caressed her cheeks at the thought; it was a thought she was quite used to - a young romantic who saw the chance of love in the most unlikely of places, it was to be expected. Pushing such pointless thoughts aside, she walked on, perfectly unfazed not knowing where she was going. This was her grand adventure, and she wanted to make the most of it before she headed home to start uni. Such quests were rare back there, and she refused to waste such a precious opportunity.

So she walked on, her heeled black boots clicking steadily against the pavement as she moved in her natural, graceful way. Hands holding tight to the handle of her umbrella, she let her eyes wander and examine the different colours and shapes surrounding her. It amazed her how some people could just hurry past, more focused on where they wanted to go than the beauty of the journey. Such magnificence screamed to her over the heavy traffic, eager to boast its brilliance.

Eventually the posh buildings made way for the rundown, forgotten side of the city, but still she walked on. A sense of sympathy welled in her stomach as she scanned the worn walls of the city's poorer district. The apartments were crammed together like sardines, each sporting a satellite dish as they desperately grasped at what little signal was actually available. The irony of it was that despite their closeness, she doubted the inhabitants actually knew their neighbours, opting instead to drain what little connection they had on social media.

Her thoughts were stolen by a sole voice above the noise. She strolled further, finding its source to be a young homeless man - by the looks of it not much older than herself - sitting under a makeshift tent, strumming on his stained guitar with its case open in front of him.

Dipping into her coat pocket, she approached the man, who immediately looked up to acknowledge her presence. Yep, he was definitely her age. Despite his lack of proper shelter, he was reasonably well kept. His hair - albeit damp from the rain - was short and tidy, and his soft stubble indicated that he'd manage to shave recently. He wore only a long sleeve top, a pair of worn jeans and some old sneakers, yet the cold didn't seem to trouble him. But above all else, his eyes were what captivated her the most. Hypnotic lakes of rich chocolate, shining with a light you wouldn't expect from someone in his position. There was no trace of pain, or hunger, or pleading desperation. Only a remarkable, selfless warmth, welcoming her presence in his quiet little world.

Her fingers finally clasped around some money in her pocket. Pulling it out, she stopped to drop the $10 bill in his guitar case. He reached back into his tent, and she blushed lightly as he set an old cushion on the pavement for her to sit on. Only once she'd made herself comfortable did he turn back to his guitar, strumming confidently on the strings. It took only a moment for her to recognise the tune as that of Daughtry's 'September', but that mattered little to her. His voice was smooth and rich, flowing from his mouth like silky rivers. In that moment, she failed to understand why some girls would pay thousands to see the 'hottest boy-bands' in concert, when for just a handful of loose change they could sit there, listening to him...

Maybe that's why he chose this place. Realistically he could pitch that tent anywhere, and the city seemed like a much safer option, but something told her that location wasn't something he greatly considered. He was happy, giving his gift to the isolated locals in their cramped apartments with their horrible connection.

" _Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same. The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain. In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain; nothing to lose but everything to gain. Reflecting now on how things could've been - it was worth it in the end..._ "

The humble, loving smile he threw her way as he sang to her confirmed it in her mind. She smiled back, just as sweet. Maybe those childish fantasies of finding love in this enchanting city weren't complete nonsense after all...

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **There you have it. I'm pretty proud of it, and with a little luck, I just might win the award. :) Wish me luck guys... :***


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey dreamers, me here. Thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed and faved this fic. Like always, it means the world to me. :D**_

 _ **Unfortunately I didn't make the finals, but I'm proud nonetheless. Graduation is just 51 days, 4 hours and 53 minutes away, so hopefully I'll be posting again soon.**_

 _ **Love and Disney dreams, Tangled4ever :)**_


End file.
